The object of the present invention is a coil winding machine for winding coils for electronic use, particularly coils without support, or bare or insulated wire.
The purpose of the present invention is to realize a coil winding machine of the aforementioned type, having a high flexibility of use for particularly, but not exclusively:
determining the number of coil turns, or of turn fractions, or determining the final positioning of the terminals at the start and at the end of the winding;
the fully automatic feeding of the wire to the winding spindle, determining exactly the length of the terminals at the start and at the end of the winding;
determining the pitch of the turns;
determining the coil diameter, both with very thin wires and with relatively thick and rigid wires.